


Römhilda

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [18]
Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 02:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Scritta sentendo:https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a_zcbGfbH0k%5D





	Römhilda

**Author's Note:**

> (Ispirato al sogno di Akane neeko Ishtar)

Loki si passò la spazzola tra i capelli mori, il vento gli faceva brillare il viso pallido. Sentì dei passi alle sue spalle e vide Sif entrare. La giovane guerriera gli fece un inchino, e si raddrizzò.

“E’ insolito vedervi con il vostro aspetto reale” disse. Loki sorrise e allargò le braccia. “Vorresti vedermi gigante di ghiaccio per darmi del mostro?” le domandò. Sif strinse con forza la lancia tra le mani e negò con il capo.

“Non c’è bisogno di rivangare i vecchi asti. Hai preso il trono uccidendo il vecchio re e prendendo l’aspetto hai dimostrato di saper regnare come mai nessun altro” disse. Unì i talloni.

“Sei perfettamente in regola e nonostante il tuo passato, ora il popolo ti ama” disse. Loki congiunse le dita e sbatté le palpebre.

“Tutto il popolo meno te e gli altri amichetti di mio fratello” disse. Sif lo vide camminare al suo fianco e superarla, verso i corridoi.

“Vostra altezza, ero venuto a dirvi che la nuova regina dei giganti di ghiaccio: Römhilda sta giungendo a palazzo. Ha inaspettatamente accettato il vostro invito” disse. Loki incrociò le braccia al petto.

“Ho quasi distrutto il loro mondo, non è così inaspettato che vogliano in ogni modo la mia benevolenza” ribatté gelido.

**********************

Thor sbadigliò, la luce aranciata del tramonto filtrava attraverso le finestre e le tempie gli pulsavano. Allungò le gambe sotto il tavolo e sfogliò un’altra pagina del volume, leggendo la fila di rune in norse arcaico. Sentì dei passi e alzò lo sguardo, vedendo Fandral andargli incontro.

“Il mondo si è proprio capovolto. Loki è diventato re e tu stai tutto il giorno qui rinchiuso in biblioteca a leggere” brontolò. Scosse il capo e indicò con il pollice la porta.

“Andiamo fuori a bere, a combattere, a conquistare qualche dama” propose. Thor scoppiò a ridere e si alzò in piedi.

“Amico mio! Che piacere vederti!” gli gridò. Fandral lo raggiunse e Thor gli diede una pacca sulla spalla.

“Accetterò con gioia la tua offerta appena possibile. Il mio compito è difendere i nove regni e sto cercando informazioni di vitale importanza che potranno aiutarmi nel tutelare i mondi” spiegò.

“Ti ricordi che sei stato esiliato, vero? Se Loki ti trova, è pericoloso. Invece se vieni con me, ce ne andiamo in qualche regno vicino” ribatté Fandral. Thor si grattò il mento.

“Presto riprenderò il mio viaggio. Molte informazioni che mi servono non sono contenute nella biblioteca di questo e dovrò andare in altre” spiegò. Fandral sospirò.

“Sei proprio diventato un uomo maturo” brontolò.

****************

“Tu devi essere Römhilda” disse Loki, vedendo la gigantesca avanzare nel salone d’oro del palazzo. La gigantessa era ignuda, tranne per il mantello di cristalli lungo che scivolava sul pavimento che indossava sulle spalle e la tiara di ghiaccio luminescente sul suo capo. Il suo corpo dalla pelle blu era vergato da rune blu-notte.

“Sono lieta di conoscervi, sovrano di Asgard” disse solenne. S’inginocchiò chinando il capo. Loki si sdraiò trasversalmente sul trono, accavallando le gambe e giocherellò con lo scettro.

“Piacere mio. Ho sentito che sei subentrata tu a Laufey, uccidendo i suoi eredi. Non siamo diversi io e te” disse. La sovrana si rialzò in piedi, vedendolo ghignare.

“Voi mi adulate paragonandovi alla vostra persona” rispose lei, il suo tono era gelido. Loki saltò giù dal trono e scese le scalinate ai piedi di essi.

“I nostri popoli continueranno a farsi la guerra e a distruggersi. E questo continuerò a preservare la purezza del popolo di Asgard” spiegò. Fece apparire il suo elmo cornuto e un mantello verde acido sulle sue spalle.

“Voglio proporre un’alleanza tra i nostri due regni” disse. La raggiunse, le arrivava all’altezza del ginocchio. La gigantessa fu avvolta da un lampo di magia azzurra e la sua figura si ridusse, divenendo alta una testa meno di Loki.

“E in che modo potremmo suggellarla?” domandò. Loki si chinò e le sue labbra sfiorarono la mano di lei. “Con un unione. Vorreste divenire mia sposa?” domandò. Römhilda fece un inchino.

“Sarà un onore” rispose.

*****************

Loki osservò la zampa del drago davanti a lui chiudersi sul forziere che gli porgeva e ghignò. “Fin Fang Fung, vi ho portato questo dono per farvi sapere una notizia che forse vi interesserà” disse. Il drago dimenò la coda ed abbassò il muso, sbuffando vapore. “Perché sei venuto a trovarmi nella mia tana, re degli inganni? Qual è il tuo vero fine?” domandò. Loki congiunse le mani e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Sono a conoscenza della vostra ossessione per Stark, da quando ha sconfitto il falso Mandarino” sussurrò. Il drago mostrò la chiostra di denti.

“Ha sconfitto rapidamente quel Midgardiano che aveva osato infangare il nome del mio protetto, ma non è quello che me lo ha reso interessante. Più come ha decimato i chitauri e sfidato apertamente Thanos” rispose. Loki camminò davanti alla testa gigantesca del drago.

“Mio fratello è molto amico di quel mortale. Se Stark sapesse che è stato rapito, andrebbe a salvarlo anche in capo all’universo” disse. Il drago si avvicinò il forziere all’occhio sinistro, si rifletteva interamente insieme alla punta delle due dita con cui lo teneva.

“E tu mi pagheresti per rapire tuo fratello?” chiese. Loki appoggiò le mani sui fianchi e accentuò il sorriso.

“E’ più un pegno di amicizia. Ti voglio solo far sapere che mio fratello sarà presente ai preparativi per le mie nozze, questo pomeriggio, al palazzo reale di Asgard” spiegò. Il drago si grattò le scaglie del petto con l’altra zampa e fece una risata gutturale, profonda. “Penso che ci sarà anch’io” rispose.

********************

“Mio signore, quel drago non può rimanere impunito” disse Römhilda, avanzando avanti e indietro nella camera da letto. Loki nascose il proprio corpo ignudo con le coperte utilizzando una mano e mise l’altra davanti alla bocca, sbadigliando.

“Se Thor è stato così sciocco da farsi rapire da un drago nel cortile del palazzo da cui era bandito, non è certo un problema mio”. I suoi occhi erano arrossati.

“E’ vostro fratello ed è il principe del regno. I sudditi lo considereranno un gesto di debolezza o peggio, penseranno che è una vostra macchinazione, mio signore” supplicò la gigantessa. Loki si concentrò sui capezzoli blu di lei ed annuì, udendo solo un ronzio.

“Mio sposo, capitanerò un esercito di giganti di ghiaccio per andarlo a salvare. Fatemelo fare in vostro onore” implorò la regina. Loki ghignò.

– Magari si fa ammazzare e resto vedovo – pensò.

“Mi raccomando, non rischiate troppo. Desidero così tanto un erede con voi” mentì. Le gote blu della donna si scurirono e lei sorrise.

“Non tarderò a tornare da voi vittoriosa” sussurrò.

***************

Tony si grattò il pizzetto ed inarcò le sopracciglia.

“Mi stai dicendo che tuo fratello è stato rapito da un drago e chiuso in una torre?” domandò Tony. Loki annuì.

“D’accordo che tuo fratello ha i capelli da principessa e potrebbe fare la pubblicità di uno shampoo con quelle treccine, ma questa è ovviamente una tua manovra” disse Tony. Loki prese il drink che Stark gli stava porgendo e se lo portò alle labbra, sorseggiandone il contenuto.

“Non è colpa mia se Fin Fang Fung ha deciso di sposarlo tratto in inganno dai capelli. La tua diffidenza mi ferisce” mentì Loki, sporgendo il labbro inferiore. Tony cliccò sul proprio orologio e si fece apparire l’armatura.

“Io glielo avevo detto di non mettersi le vesti di sua madre” ironizzò. Vide Loki tracciare una serie di rune sul pavimento.

“Seguimi Stark, ti condurrò dal drago” disse.

“Meno male per te, serpe velenosa, che per i miei canoni sono libero. Oggi Ross, il presidente e i vari paesi pro-accordo mi hanno contattato ‘solo’ trenta volte” rispose. Entrò nel cerchio di rune ed entrambi furono circondati da luce verde.

**************

Thor gemette, il suo corpo nudo era segnato da scottature e un rivolo di sangue rappreso gli circondava i polsi. Le sue gambe erano avvolte da catene e delle manette legate a una parete di roccia gli tenevano ferme le braccia.

“Liberami, maledetto!” sbraitò. Ansimò, sentiva delle fitte su tutto il corpo, bruciori sparsi e gli doleva il petto. Il drago lo osservò ansimare affannosamente e si sdraiò su un fianco, sopra un cumulo di monete d’oro.

“Queste treccine segnalano i tuoi meriti in battaglia nella tua cultura, vero?” chiese il drago. Thor digrignò i denti.

“Meriti che tu non potrai vantare mai” ruggì. Il drago assunse forma umana, aveva dei corti capelli neri e l’aria orientale, sul mento aveva un pizzetto.

“Allora non li vorrai tagliati, vero?” domandò. Sulle spalle aveva delle ali a membrana sottile verde chiaro. Thor deglutì a vuoto.

“Se è così, stai zitto, principe di Asgard” gli intimò Fin Fang Fung.

************************

“Non hai portato alcuna arma a parte la tua armatura, midgardiano?” domandò Loki. Tony si guardò intorno, davanti alla caverna, sul terreno brullo, erano riversi pile di cadaveri di giganti di ghiaccio fumanti. “Quel simpatico drago ha affumicato un intero esercito qui fuori” disse. Loki sbatté il piede per terra. “Stark, ascoltami! Ti ho detto che sei spacciato!” si lamentò. Tony si avvicinò a degli ovali di metallo rotolati intorno a un sacco per metà bruciato. Fletté le ginocchia e ne prese una.

“Sembrano angurie”. Cliccò un pulsante su di esse e la vide iniziare a tremare. La lanciò e quella esplose.

“Benissimo, ora hai fatto scoprire al drago anche la tua posizione!” si lamentò. Le iridi castane di Tony brillarono.

“Però si comportano come delle bombe russe. Sì, ‘cantano’ proprio come bombe russe. Carine” disse Stark. Loki si sbatté la mano sul viso e scosse il capo.

“Sei impossibile” borbottò. Tony si sfregò le mani coperte dall’armatura.

“Vediamo di fare qualcosa con queste ‘angurie russe'” sussurrò.

****************

Loki avanzò tenendo la mano sulla parete di roccia, vide Stark superarlo e ghignò.

-Perfetto, è il momento giusto per andarmene. La mia parte di piano l’ho rispettata- pensò.

“Mio sposo!” sentì gridare una voce femminile. Tony si voltò e vide una giovane ignuda dalla pelle nuda correre verso Loki. Ridacchiò vedendola saltare verso Loki e stritolarlo a sé, con i seni ondeggianti.

“Non mi avevi detto che ti eri sposato, auguri” disse.

“Sei viva?” chiese Loki, sgranando gli occhi.

“Mio signore, siamo stati sconfitti. Perdonatemi” disse Römhilda. Loki cercò di divincolarsi.

“Non pensi di essere troppo giovane e gay per una moglie, piccolo cervo?” lo punzecchiò Stark. Loki digrignò i denti.

“Adesso assisteremo alla tua di disfatta, Stark” sibilò.

***********************

Fin Fang Fung allargò le braccia e avanzò verso Tony.

“Finalmente sei qui” disse con voce tremante.

“Sono famoso anche qui? Buono a sapersi” disse. Alzò un braccio con il reattore arc della mano, illuminava di azzurro l’intera sala. Loki afferrò la mano della moglie e la trascinò dietro una roccia.

“Vieni. Appena possibile ce ne andiamo” le sussurrò.

“Mio signore, chi è l’uomo nell’armatura che avete portato con voi?” chiese Römhilda. Loki osservò Tony spiccare il volo, continuando a tenere il drago trasformato sotto tiro.

“Uno sciocco suicida” brontolò.

“Tu libera Point Breack e puoi continuare a fare la lucertola, o l’uomo con vestiti che puzzano di vecchio dai tempo del Giurassico. O mi vedrò costretto a farti tanto male. Sei avvertito” disse Tony.

“Tu sarai mio” sibilò lascivo il drago. “Ok, Friday, il tipo è inquietante. Pronta a caricare i nuovi giocattoli” ordinò, mentre c’erano variazioni sullo schermo della sua armatura. “Agli ordini, signore” rispose Friday. Dalla mano di Tony cominciarono a uscire delle bombe ovali, che colpirono il drago.

“Nessun arma può uccidermi!” gridò il drago.

“Dov’è Natasha quando mi serve? Dovevo farle dire la battuta di Eowyn” si lamentò Tony. Le bombe esplosero e i reattori arc al suo interno aderirono al corpo del nemico, questo si ritrasformò in un drago e si abbatté al suolo. Si dimenò, cercando di staccare con le zampe i reattori arc che rimanevano conficcati tra le sue scaglie.

“Come è potuto succedere?!” ululò.

“Capita a tutti di fare cilecca, chiedi a piccolo cervo” rispose Tony. Volò fino al punto in cui era legato Thor.

“Uomo di Metallo, sei venuto a salvarmi” sussurrò con voce tremante.

“Non dirmi che vuoi baciarmi, adesso” si lamentò Stark, liberandolo. Loki ringhiò e si voltò verso Römhilda.

“Ora sarai contenta che mio fratello è libero e salvo, pronto a rubarmi il trono” sibilò. La gigantessa negò.

“Mio signore, a riuscire nell’impresa è stato il guerriero midgardiano” biascicò.

“Beh io me ne torno a casa. Point Breack tu vieni con me, lasciamo i due piccioncini da soli” disse Tony. Thor osservò il drago in terra.

“Lo lasci vivo?” chiese. Tony si grattò il mento.

“Sì, i miei reattori si staccheranno da lui entro un’oretta. Diamo al simpatico draghetto, degno dei Looney Tunes nelle battaglie, la possibilità di rifarsi nel ‘ritorno del Nazgul due” rispose, spiccando il volo. Thor lo seguì, volando alle sue spalle.

“Ti odio, Stark!” sbraitò Loki, vedendoli allontanarsi.

“Ultimamente va di moda” rispose Tony sparendo all’orizzonte. Römhilda ridacchiò.

“Che guerriero unico” bisbigliò.

 


End file.
